


[Vid] Superstar

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vividcon, Vividcon 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never gonna be the same again. Music: Tegan & Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Superstar

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-Superstar-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/721585.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65686853781/vid-superstar-faith-buffy)

[Commentary part 1: structure and thematics](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/773570.html) | [Commentary part 2: motion and timing](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/773861.html)


End file.
